Tohma
"Misaaao, please don't curse usss! The rest are fair gaaame, thooough!" '-''' '''''Tohma's last words before Misao enacts her curse. Tohma (English: ˈtʰəʊ̯mə; Japanese: toːma) is a minor/supporting character in ''Misao. ''He was the classmate of Misao until she mysteriously disappeared. In the Misao novelization, his full name is revealed to be Tohma Yuuki. Appearance Like the others, Tohma wears his school uniform throughout the game with a red shirt tucked underneath. He has spiked, blonde hair and amber eyes, which may possibly be underlined with eyeliner. He manages to make his outfit a bit more rebellious with the addition of his multiple ear piercings. He also wears a necklace of some sort. His most common expression is a scornful smirk. In the beginning of the game, it is shown that Tohma is considered attractive amongst his female peers, despite having gained a reputation for being a flirt. Ayaka even calls him a "seducer" and Aki defends him by remarking that "he just thinks he's cool." Personality Throughout the game, Tohma is shown to have a somewhat cocky and selfish personality - he can also be a bit flirty, as shown by compliments towards Aki whilst in her presence. However, this 'flirtiness' is seen through by the player early on in the game when Tohma abandons Saotome (Tohma's girlfriend) and leaves her to be attacked and torn apart by a monster in a bathroom. A true coward in that sense, the player can eventually find him cowering in the corner of a classroom after having been scared by the monster. His confident personality reappears when he angrily defends his belief that Saotome's demise was not due to his own cowardice. History Before the Curse The player first encounters Tohma when he's discussing the paranormal events around school with his group: Saotome, Yoshino and Kudoh. The topic of Misao's disappearance and possible death surfaces during their conversation, in which fingers are pointed at who could possibly be cursed if the events were Misao's doing. It is hinted that each of them had wronged Misao in some way. When Tohma speaks out loud to "quell Misao's anger" (see quote above), Misao suddenly and violently begins her curse, sending Tohma and Saotome off to another destination. It is unknown if it was Tohma himself who had set off the phenomenon, but it is hinted at the end due to his involvement with her. The Curse Begins Tohma and Saotome are found in the Boys' Bathroom where they are being confronted by a monster. Saotome yells to Tohma to save her, but after a few seconds, Tohma runs away screaming as he is too scared of the monster to try to save Saotome. Tohma is later found in Class 3-C, shuddering in a corner. Aki surprises him and berates him by calling him a coward. Tohma claims that Saotome's death isn't his fault, that it is all Misao and he then begs Aki for help, saying that Misao will kill him as well. Aki says she will help him if he helps her to save Misao, to which he questions her. Aki replies by asking if he would rather stay in the school forever, and that she doesn't care what happens to him. She begins to leave, when Tohma says that he'll help her. But while the two are leaving the classroom, a shadow appears behind Tohma, injuring him. Aki takes him to Library, begging her to help him. Despite Library being afraid of Tohma, she agrees to let him stay. Aki returns to the library to check on Tohma, where she gives him the Pocari Sweat. Tohma thanks her, and comments that she could be his girlfriend. But while drinking, Tohma finds a key in the Pocari Sweat, causing him to choke and then accuses Aki of putting it in there, asking her if she hates him that much. Aki denies putting the key in the drink and takes it while Tohma says that he's going to sleep. Good and Bad Endings If the player decides to sacrifice Tohma instead of Mr. Sohta, Aki will come across him in the library while he is sleeping. He then starts talking in his sleep, asking Misao to forgive him, to which Aki tells him to apologize in the afterlife and tries to bludgeon him with a bat. In version 3, female Aki will immediately bludgeon him with no hesitation and the game continues, but as Akito (Aki's male counterpart) he cannot bring himself to do it; however, shortly after Akito leaves the library, sounds of fighting can be heard, and returning reveals that he tried to take Miss Library's glasses and she killed him self-defense. Either way, this will result in the Bad Ending. If the player decides to sacrifice Mr. Sohta instead of Tohma, he will show up after Aki brings all of Misao's parts together, asking what happened. The two leave the shrine when they see that it is brighter outside, and then see the truth of what happened to Misao. After the flashback is over, the two are both in shock. Tohma says that he didn't know about the things that were happening to Misao, and tells her that he's sorry. Sometime later, Tohma and Aki are in class when Aki sees the spirit of Misao standing behind Tohma. Truth In the Truth ending, Tohma has somehow been captured by Misao, who refuses to let him go. When Aki enters the grave, she sees Misao standing over an unconscious Tohma. Tohma remains unconscious while Aki tries to convince Misao to let him go, until he wakes up and sees Misao. Upon seeing her, he screams and tries to run away, calling her a monster and not listening to her while she tries to talk to him. For reasons unknown, Tohma is left trapped in the other world until Onigawara comes to help him. He is brought along when Onigawara goes to the Infirmary to revive Ayaka. He and Ayaka are then taken to the library with the baby versions of Kudoh, Yoshino and Saotome. Tohma is last seen being annoyed at needing to take care of babies. Relationships Misao - After Yoshino told the whole class (including Tohma) about Misao's crush on Tohma he asked her to be his girlfriend. After he left he sent a text to her saying he liked her and asked if she liked him back. His love for Misao could have been a lie due to his flirty personality. However, during the game, Tohma shows that he cares about Misao. Saotome - Tohma's girlfriend at the start of the game. During the game, it seems that Tohma ran away from Saotome in a panic and didn't protect her when she was killed off. Aki - Tohma's classmate. He seems to be friends with Aki. There's a part in the game when Tohma calls Aki "cute" and "could be his girlfriend", but it doesn't seem like he has any deeper feelings for her. Mr. Sohta - Tohma's homeroom teacher. Tohma already held suspicions about Mr. Sohta, which proved to be completely justified when it was revealed that Sohta was the culprit behind Misao's death. Yoshino - Tohma holds an uneasy relationship with Yoshino. Despite Yoshino's blatant feelings for him, he is oblivious and acts somewhat cold towards her throughout the game. Rec Room Below are the descriptions for Tohma you can view in the Rec Room at the end of Truth. About Tohma Tohma is a trendy guy. He looks bad, but he brings in the ladies. But inside, he's the ultimate klutz (a clumsy, awkward or foolish person) and even Aki is astounded at times. It must be the good looks that she didn't ditch him....Eh, maybe. He's left in the other world in the true ending, but I leave it up to the players to decide if he ever made it back or what. He was utterly toying with Misao and he thought Saotome was a good girl too, but it's unlikely he was serious about her. Just like Ayaka says! He's nothing but a seducer! Seems he tried to seduce Library while in the library. (This becomes evident in the boy route.) See for yourself how that turns out... Tohma Design Secrets I made a guy who's putting on an act inside and out. He's a badboy, but as someone Misao falls for, he couldn't look too scary. Bam, cool dude! His original name was "Keita." Seemed too ordinary, so this is what you got. It's a very dazzling name... *laughs* Trivia *Tohma has been in 5 different 'intimate' situations as he: **Flirted with Library **Dated Misao and Saotome **Is unaware that Aki and Yoshino have a crush on him Category:Characters Category:Male Characters